Questions
by Thesparklingnoodles
Summary: A short, one-shot Pricefield story, made for a Secret Santa!


**_Chloe's POV_**

Chloe's heart felt like it was racing a mile a minute. She looked nervously around for her girlfriend, Max. Of course she didn't expect her to be here this soon, she only asked Max to come meet her at the lighthouse fifteen minutes ago. The young woman fiddled with her necklace, needing to busy her hands. Her mind was cluttered with conflicting thoughts. _What if she says no? She'll probably say yes though. Shit shit shit!_

She turned as she heard a rustle behind her, signaling Max's approach. The bluenette glanced over at the approaching Max. _Gosh, she never fails to amaze me._

Max was garbed in her usual clothes, nothing too fancy. Yet Chloe still found her beautiful. She met Max and gave her a quick hug and a small peck on the lips. "Hey babe," she said.

She noticed Max was tense, but as finals were coming up, she figured it was that stress. "Glad you could come, Maxipad," she teased.

Her attempt to lighten Max's mood up failed. Max's brow was furrowed, and she had a small scowl on her face. She looked deep in thought. _Even like that, she still looks stunning._ "Hey, you alright?"

Chloe's words broke Max from her trance. "Oh, yeah I am. Sorry," was the curt response.

"Are you sure? You're acting weird Max."

 _I guess right now isn't the best time to ask her anything. She'd most definitely say no._ "Actually, I have something to say. Something important," came Max's eerily calm voice.

"I have something to ask you myself. It's important as well, for once. I say we say what we have to say at the same time!" was Chloe's response.

She decided that was the only way to spit out what she wanted to ask.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Max replied as she drug Chloe over to the bench.

Chloe took a seat beside Max, and interlocked their fingers together. "Okay, well, then on three?"

Max nodded her response and squeezed Chloe's hand. _Shit, what is going on with her? She's acting hella weird. Too late to go back now, though._

"Okay. I'll count," the bluenette stated.

"One," Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Two," she felt Max squeeze her hand.

"Three."

"Max, will you marry me?"

"Chloe, I think I need to take a break from us."

The two girls stared at each other. Chloe felt her eyes starting to tear up once she processed what just happened. _She wants to take a break? What the hell did I do?_ Chloe's mind started racing through every blunder she had made. _It's gotta be something I did._

"Chloe, I'm so, so sorry," Max choked out. "It's nothing you've done, trust me. I just… I have to… Chloe, my parents want me back in Seattle after this quarter.l."

Chloe's heart shattered. It was Max's last quarter here. She would graduate here in only two weeks time. That's what pushed her to ask Max to marry her. Chloe felt cold, colder than what the chill of the December air brought. "Max, you know I would pack all my shit up and leave with you, right? Fuck, I would do _anything_ to stay with you, Max! I love you, and you know that," Chloe cried.

Tears were streaming down both of the girl's faces. Max looked away from Chloe. The bluenette squeezed her girlfriend's hand. She took a deep breath. _I shouldn't pressure her into this if she doesn't want to._ She opened her mouth, but was cut off as Max raised her hand.

 ** _Max's POV_**

Max rewound up until she entered the clearing by the lighthouse, this time with a happier look on her face. _Wowser, I didn't think she'd move back with me,_ she thought happily. She raised her eyes to meet Chloe's, only to find her staring at the brunette. "Hey babe," came Chloe's voice, somehow happier than it was only a few minutes ago.

Max smiled. "Hi Chloe. Why'd you want to see me?" she replied, barely containing her giddiness.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. I mean if you don't want to waste your time here and go study, that's fine too," Chloe rambled.

 _Gosh, she's still so nervous. I bet I didn't make it any better before. Time to change that._ "Oh no, Chloe, you know I'd give all the time in the world to you. Now, what did you want to ask me?" was her response. "I actually have a question for you too," she added.

She saw Chloe's face light up and immediately knew the idea the older girl had. "Let's ask at the same time then! It'd make this hella easier. Er, faster I mean," she stuttered.

Max gave a knowing smile, but Chloe was so engulfed in her own thoughts she didn't notice. "Okay, you count."

Chloe nodded, and took Max's hands in her own. "Ready?"

Max nodded her response. With a deep breath from Chloe, she began to count. "Okay. On three. One," Chloe took yet another deep breath.

"Two," Max felt the familiar pressure of Chloe's hand squeeze hers.

"Three."

"Max, will you marry me?"

"Chloe? Will you move with me? I don't want to lose you."

Once again, Max felt breathless at her girlfriend's question. She knew it was coming, but for some reason this time felt different. _Probably because I'm not breaking her heart,_ was the faint thought playing in the back of Max's mind. Max blinked a couple of times and shook her head to clear her thoughts. When she looked back at Chloe, she saw a look of expectancy clouded with uncertainty while her azure eyes scanned Max's face. "Well?" came Chloe's rushed voice.

Max smiled. "Chlo. Of course I'll marry you. I'd do anything for you, and you know that. I love you," was Max's reply.

Chloe's face immediately brightened. She enveloped Max in one of the greatest hugs the brunette had ever received. "Chloe?" Max choked out.

"Oh, sorry Super Max," Chloe apologized as she let go of Max.

"It's okay, Chloe. Now, what about moving with me?" Max asked tentatively.

"Max. Really? Come on, I just asked you to marry me, and you think that's a question? I'd move with you hella fast. You took the words right out of my mouth earlier, saying you'd do anything for me," came Chloe's answer.

Max's heart soared. She opened her mouth to say something, but she struggled grasping the right ones. After a few seconds floundering over words, she gave up and embraced Chloe. The two girls looked at each other and shared a tender kiss.

"Hey, Chloe?" Max finally said as they broke apart.

"Yeah, Max?"

"I love you. So, so much."

Chloe smiled and gave Max another quick kiss before giving her response.

"I love you too."

* * *

This was my gift to sarcasticdocmartens on Tumblr for a Secret Santa! I'm sorry it's so short, but I just haven't had time to put what I want into it, get it up before the new year, etc. This was also my first attempt at writing fluff, so it may not be the fluffiest thing in the world. I hope you enjoyed the read, even with the cliche ending. Have a great day/night!


End file.
